This relates generally to electronic components, and more particularly, to mounting electronic components on substrates.
Electronic equipment such as computers, portable devices, and other electronic devices often include electrical components. Electrical components may be mounted to substrates such as printed circuit boards. Surface mount technology (SMT) is often used. For example, printed circuit boards may be provided with surface mount technology components such as capacitors, resistors, and inductors.
It is often desirable to minimize the size of electronic equipment. This can be challenging, particularly when a printed circuit contains numerous components. In certain scenarios, components of different heights may be mounted to a printed circuit. This may leave unused space above the shorter components.
Standard electrical components may have one configuration that forms a given circuit. This lack of versatility may be overly limiting in certain scenarios.
It would therefore be desirable to offer improved printed circuit board components.